Users can query databases to perform investigations and find target data, e.g., the source of a food poisoning outbreak. However, due to the stratospheric rise in data collection, the amount of data to be analyzed using queries makes investigations impractical, and target data may never be found. Inexperienced data investigators often analyze a dataset down the wrong path, reducing the dataset to yield a useless result. As is evident, there is a demand for improved data investigation tools.